


Mark Blackthorn es todo lo que Kieran tenía

by LeoAndrea



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAndrea/pseuds/LeoAndrea
Summary: Los acontecimientos de Lady Midnight han ocurrido, y nada podría nunca traerle tanta desgracia a Kieran como el peso de sus propios errores. Mark Blackthorn era todo lo que él tenía, todo lo que él necesitaba, pero lo había perdido.Los azares del destino son curiosos, sin embargo,  tanto él como el que fue su amante se encuentran en una situación de vida o muerte, y estando gravemente herido, Kieran sabe que quizás su último momento no resulte tan solitario después de todo. Al menos Mark Blackthorn estaría en él.





	Mark Blackthorn es todo lo que Kieran tenía

**Author's Note:**

> Nota autor: Diría es mi primer fic mieran/kierark, pero honestamente es el primero que termino. (?) Pido disculpas si hay algún error sea ortografía o canon, Kieran no es un personaje que me salga fácilmente, sin embargo tengo la manía de escribir sus PoV. Espero lo disfruten. También es el primer escrito que subo a ésta plataforma.

Podía oírlos, las pisadas crueles de sus corceles a medida que andaban tras ellos. Llevó la mano hasta su costado, el cual sentía húmedo y pudo observar como sus ropas se encontraban empapadas con sangre nuevamente. Dando bocanadas de aire intentó apresurar su paso, sabiendo que sus compañeros iban más lento a causa de él.   
La distancia entre ellos y el lugar dónde estarían a salvo se reducía con cada paso que daban, como así también el aliento del unseelie, en algún punto su mirada se había comenzado a poner borrosa y permitió derrumbarse solo unos pasos antes de llegar a la barrera que les separaba de un refugio seguro. 

No podía seguir, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y ya no respondían, la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada, y sus hermanos estaban muy cerca de ellos como para continuar permitiéndose atrasar a los dos nefilims que le acompañaban. 

Aquel trayecto lo había recorrido sin emitir alguna queja, no deseaba alertar al que había sido su amante durante esos dulces años de compañía, no quiso alarmarlo o preocupar cuando sintió que sus heridas, su carne cercenada volvía a abrirse a causa del ejercicio que su huida exigía.   
Mas ahora que sentía sus fuerzas debilitadas, y estando tan cerca de la salvación estaba dispuesto a dejarse desfallecer, tal vez pudiera ahorrar las fuerzas suficientes como para darles a Mark Blackthorn y su princesa nefilim el tiempo suficiente para poner distancia entre ellos y sus horribles hermanos. 

“No puedo hacerlo.” – Negó con la cabeza, mechones de un azul oscuro, casi negro, caían sobre su frente pegados con sudor y mugre.   
Mark volteó, frenando entonces su carrera, avanzando hacia él. En su rostro se podía ver enfado, tal vez porque les retrasaba.   
Aquello provoco que el hada bajará la cabeza apenado, nunca había sido su deseo retrasar a Mark, siempre había sido un guerrero digno y eficaz, y ahora estaba herido y no resultaba ser un aporte. 

“Kier…” –La voz de Mark cambió, y en la expresión de su rostro ya no se pudo leer el enfado o el cansancio, sino que la preocupación. Se acercó rápidamente al hada, sus manos temblaron ligeramente ansiosas al verle, y sus palabras esta vez fueron más amables. 

“Estás sangrando, creí que dijiste que te estabas curando” 

“Creí que lo estaba haciendo.” – Respondió éste, de haber tenido mayor energía hubiera alzado la mano para acariciar el preocupado semblante de Mark, como cuando ambos aún eran algo, a pesar de que el corazón de Kieran continuaba perteneciéndole al mestizo. – “Mark, déjame aquí..” 

Calló abruptamente al ver que Cristina se estaba acercando. Kieran no podía decir nada en contra de aquella nefilim, a pesar de que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Cuando ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mark, el hada no pudo evitarlo y soltó un bajo resoplido, agradeciendo sus fuerzas disminuidas el no haber sido escuchado, y apartó la mirada de aquel gesto que parecía tan cercano que revolvía su estómago. 

“Te ayudaré a pasarlo por sobre la muralla.” - En su rostro se podía ver la carencia de emoción, como así también que no era mucho mayor el afecto que ella tenía sobre el hada que yacía herida. 

Eso no provocaba que el aprecio del príncipe aumentará en lo más mínimo, haciéndole desconfiar de los motivos por los cuales le ofrecía asistencia. 

Entre los dos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras le cargaban hasta el muro, Mark pasó primero para así poder recibir a Kieran. Éste, orgulloso como siempre había sido, rechazo la ayuda de la nefilim y pasó con el último atisbo de energía que le quedaba. 

Las manos de Mark Blackthorn siempre habían sido firmes y se habían sentido cálidas contra su piel, y sus ojos solían ser amables cuando se encontraban con los suyos. Por un instante, unos breves segundos Kieran se había transportado a lo que habían tenido tiempo atrás, a esos años dónde una manta y un corazón roto de mestizo eran lo único que tenía. 

Antes de que Cristina pasará el muro, Mark ya había dejado de aferrarlo, sin embargo Kieran continuaba sosteniéndose contra él, se apoyaba en Mark como en los viejos tiempos y permitía que su amante y amigo le sostuviera. 

Fue entonces cuando la primera flecha atravesó la seguridad de la muralla. Había estado tan perdido en los recuerdos, en la cercanía que le había sido dada que casi se había olvidado por completo de sus hermanos quienes deseaban darles caza. 

Los brazos de Mark se cerraron torno a él, mientras sentía que su cuerpo delgado, decorado con nuevas marcas del ángel envolver el suyo mientras le hacía retroceder hasta la muralla. Escuchó al mestizo quejarse y el aroma a sangre fresca inundo su nariz. Mark había sido herido y aquello bastó para que el unseelie volviera a sentir la adrenalina correr por su venas, provocaba que su corazón latiera desembocado en su pecho. 

“Mark.” –La voz de Cristina, quién ya se hallaba resguardada sonaba casi igual de preocupada que como Kieran se sentía, mas, el unseelie no creía que pudiera siquiera compararse, no cuando Mark era lo único que él tenía, incluso cuando ya no continuaba siendo suyo. 

Los brazos de Mark le soltaron y Kieran rápidamente observó que se trataba de una herida algo superficial, la flecha no se había quedado clavada en el brazo de Mark, sin embargo, la herida parecía sangrar demasiado, y aquello le producía cierta impresión al príncipe. Le dolía ver herido lo único que amaba. 

La nefilim se acercó a ambos, y sacó uno de esos palitos que los cazadores de sombras utilizaban para dibujar en sus pieles, Kieran torció el gesto con disgusto, había oído lo que los suyos habían hecho con la estela de Mark y con el propio Mark en aquel entonces, y la idea que su amante fuera marcado con una de esas cosas le desagradaba tanto como la imagen de su brazo empapándose en carmesí. 

Cristina dibujo una runa, una sanadora en el brazo herido de Mark, y solo entonces, cuando la herida dejo de sangrar Kieran soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se permitió recargar la cabeza contra la muralla, y dejo que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre volvieran a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Las flechas de sus hermanos continuaban cayendo ante ellos como si fuera lluvia.

Sabía que sus hermanos no podrían pasar, en Fey habían ciertas limitaciones en el territorio, las cuales no permitían la entrada de ciertos miembros según su sangre, la magia de estas protecciones era muy antigua e irrompible. Aquel bosque de árboles dorados, el claro en el que se encontraban ellos y la muralla estaba protegido contra todo aquel que llevará la sangre del portador de la corona de la Corte Oscura, él era la excepción, claro. Desde que se había unido a Gwyn había desconocido su familia y su legado, como así las restricciones. La Caza Salvaje no conocía de limitaciones. 

La visión del príncipe se volvió borrosa, y comprobó que está vez la sangre ya había comenzado a manchar parte de sus pantalones. Honestamente se cuestionaba como se había mantenido en pie durante tanto tiempo. Nuevamente se sintió desfallecer y sus piernas ya no parecieron suficientes para mantenerlo, se preparó para la caída y posterior golpe que nunca llegó. Mark siempre estaba allí para sostenerlo, pensó. 

“¿Kieran?” – Gentilmente Mark se había agachado hasta quedar sentado en el césped, y había acomodado la cabeza del hada en su regazo. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido mientras inspeccionaba el rostro del príncipe. 

Kieran deseo que no se viera tan preocupado, no deseaba que las hermosas facciones de su mestizo se vieran distorsionadas por tan triste expresión. Las flechas continuaban cayendo más allá de ellos, cortando el aire y siseando el viento, produciendo una extraña melodía, filosa, agónica y peligrosa. 

Sabía que no podían cruzar el claro sin encontrar una muerte segura, era campo abierto. Mientras que el príncipe unseelie sentía cada vez su energía más agotada, ya no le producía dolor las heridas que le habían sido infligidas y se preparaba para su propia muerte.

Estaba casi seguro que moriría desangrado, no había manera de detener la sangre de los latigazos su padre le había infringido, y tenía conocimiento de lo despiadados que eran sus hermanos, sabía que se quedarían ahí hasta que sus fuerzas se vieran mermadas. 

Al menos moriría en los brazos de quién amaba, en casa, pensó mientras Mark depositaba caricias temblorosas en su cabello. Pudiendo ver en su expresión lo mucho que le dolía la pérdida del unseelie, a pesar de haber sido suyas las palabras que lo clasificaban como su enemigo y las cuales le negaban el perdón por aquel único error que le había destruido más a él mismo que a su mestizo. 

Mark Blackthorn era lo único que Kieran tenía, mientras Mark tenía a sus hermanos y a Cristina, en cierta manera Kieran prefería yacer allí, moribundo en los brazos de quien amaba a pasar infinitas noches afligido por la soledad y acosado por el fantasma de palabras viles y la tetra jugada por su propio corazón y desesperación. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, Kieran alzó su boca hacia la de Mark, esperaba encontrar en ella el consuelo de la despedida permanente que se formaría entre ambos. Deseaba llevarse con él el recuerdo de esos dulces labios, cálidos y suaves. La boca de Mark sabía a lágrimas y sangre, pero continuaba siendo Mark, su Mark y para Kieran no había nada como darle a aquel mestizo su último aliento junto a su último atisbo de consciencia, dejar que se apoderara de todo lo que él era hasta en su último momento. 

Porque al final de cuentas, era de Mark, siempre todo de él le había pertenecido a Mark Blackthorn.  
-

“¿Kieran? ¿Kieran?... No, Kier, no. ¡Kieran!” Aquellas palabras se oían como un eco dando vueltas por su cabeza, Kieran tenía deseos de poder decir a Mark que estaba bien, que no se angustiará por él, la agonía que podía identificar en la voz del mestizo servía para herirlo, lo hería profundamente al mismo tiempo que de una manera egoísta le halagaba. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como la luz del sol había desaparecido del cielo, más aun, el cielo mismo se había visto reemplazado por un techo de madera y marfil. Desconcertado intento enderezarse, para solo ser retenido de aquel cruel ejercicio por unas manos cálidas y gentiles. Mark le ayudo a recostarse de tal manera que sus heridas no volvieran a abrirse y dolieran menos, mientras sus ojos eran amables, su sonrisa era extrañamente dulce, casi aliviada. 

“He estado esperando que despertarás, Kier, llevas días dormido.” – Dijo él mientras le extendía un vaso de agua. El hada no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces que tan sediento se encontraba. Luego de beber un poco, se permitió apartar sin mucho ánimo la mirada del chico que se había sentado a su lado, para pasearla por el lugar dónde se encontraba, pudiendo identificar las runas de los cazadores de sombras en su decoración. 

“¿Mark, dónde estoy?” – Pregunto volviendo la mirada hacia el rubio, quién sonreía nuevamente. Había algo en esa sonrisa que intrigaba a Kieran y al mismo tiempo provocaba que su corazón diera un brinco en el pecho. Todas las sonrisas de Mark tenían algo que hacían que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad e iluminaban su rostro, sin embargo la favorita de Kieran siempre había sido ésta, la cual alzaba una esquina de su boca más que la otra, y tenía una chispa divertida, casi infantil en ella. 

“Es mi cuarto, en el Instituto.” – Kieran confiaba en Mark, porque le amaba, no solo sus sonrisas, sino también su ingenio y su destreza. Y aun así no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con escepticismo, si los nefilims le encontraban dentro de uno de sus institutos le matarían y posiblemente castigarían a Mark, sin contar con el enfado de Gwyn si es que llegaba a enterarse que había desaparecido durante días para estar recostado en la cama del que había abandonado la Caza por una vida nefilim. – “Mis hermanos tienen conocimiento de tu presencia, Kieran… y Gwyn me ha pedido que cuide de ti hasta que sea seguro que vuelvas a Fey… estás a salvo aquí.” 

Kieran asintió, su expresión era solemne como así también honesta. Confiaba en Mark Blackthorn con su corazón, porque este solo podía pertenecerle al mestizo. El rubio alzó su mano hasta la mejilla de hada, acunándola, mientras su mirada azul y oro se encontraba con la contraría, dejando demostrar afecto genuino. 

El corazón de Kieran volvió a dar un brinco en su pecho, y aquellas palabras que prometían su enemistad para siempre parecían no haber existido en ningún otro lugar más allá de las horrendas pesadillas que le mantenían despierto por las noches. 

La respiración de Kieran se sintió irregular, al momento que se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar aquella caricia largo tiempo olvidada. Alzó su propia mano para atrapar la del otro, reteniéndola contra su rostro ligeramente. 

La mano de Mark fue gentil cuando la libero y también cuando abandono la mejilla contraría, todo en Mark era gentil con aquellos a quienes amaba, hasta su protección fiera hacia los suyos. Se recordó Kieran. 

“Iré a buscar comida, debes estar hambriento, mi Kier.” – Deseo poder negarse, no quería apartarse del mestizo, pero se quedó pasmado cuando oyó aquel apodo. Habían sido largas noches, demasiadas lunas e infinitas estrellas desde la última vez que lo había oído, y una chispa, encendió un torbellino de emociones dentro del príncipe. 

El rubio ya había abandonado la habitación cuando Kieran se permitió inhalar la esencia a él que tenía la cama en la que yacía. Ni los recuerdos de la cama que había tenido en Fey con sus cientos de almohadas y sus sabanas de seda y mariposas, le parecían tan acogedores como aquella. 

Era cierto, el aroma de Mark había cambiado durante su tiempo entre los mortales, su aroma natural había sido adormecido con el de perfumes sintéticos, pero enterrado entre sus almohadas y cubierto con sus sabanas Kieran podía seguir intuyendo al niño salvaje con ramitas en el cabello y ojos rotos. 

Cerró los ojos para abrirlos en el momento que escuchó la voz de su amante al otro lado de la puerta, parecía charlar con alguien y por el cariño que se dejaba oír, supuso que era uno de sus hermanos o hermanas, la voz de Mark siempre había tenido un tono diferente cuando se trataba de sus hermanos. 

La voz del niño Blackthorn parecía la de un infante, así que Kieran descartó al chico artista con el corazón osado. Las voces se callaron y la puerta se abrió, entrando por esta Mark cargaba una bandeja con más frutas y verduras de las que Kieran hubiera comido desde que fue llevado ante la Caza. 

Por la puerta entre abierta se podía observar a un niño castaño, no podía tener muchos años dado su estatura y rostro redondo, este soltó una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta que había sido notado por el hada y huyó del lugar rápidamente. 

La mirada de Kieran demostró su desconcierto ante la actitud del niño cazador de sombras y Mark negó simplemente. 

“Octavian ha querido saber si te encuentras bien… sus palabras textuales fueron; ¿Tu amigo ya está despierto, Mark?” – Explicó él, mientras depositaba la bandeja en el regazo del príncipe quien asentía aún más desconcertado. Recordaba al niño, había sido a él a quien habían salvado de Malcolm Fade hace unos meses, y también recordaba el nombre Octavian y el apodo Tavvy, ambos le habían sido dichos por el mestizo cuando relataba historias sobre un hermano tan pequeño que posiblemente nunca le recordaría.   
Mark sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Kieran con una sonrisa un tanto cohibida. – “Tavvy también me ha dado esto, ha dicho que lo hizo durante su clase de runas… según me explico, desea que estés mejor para que así yo ya no este triste. Y como no puedes soportar las runas en tu piel te ha dibujado un iratze en un papel.” – La sonrisa de Mark se volvió un poco bochornosa al leer la expresión del unseelie mientras abría la nota que el pequeño nefilim le había mandado, allí también se podía leer en una caligrafía algo torpe un “que te mejores”. – “Realmente no lo entiendo, pero sí sé que las intenciones de mi hermano han sido buenas, como así sus deseos sinceros.” 

Kieran asintió nuevamente, depositando el papel a un lado con cuidado que este no se estropeará. No entendía las esperanzas o deseos del niño, pero si se sentía curioso respecto a la actitud de este y algo conmovido al saber que uno de los hermanos de Mark se hallaba preocupado por su salud, a pesar de ser aquel niño que huyó apenas su mirada se encontró con la negra y plateada del hada. 

“Estoy seguro que lo han sido.” – Respondió, antes de dirigir su mano hasta un trozo de manzana en la bandeja, siendo detenido por Mark, quién negó sonriendo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa torcida que plasmaba al unseelie. 

“Le he dado a Gwyn mi palabra sobre cuidar de ti… Es mi deber alimentarte.” – Dijo tomando el trozo de manzana y llevándolo hasta la boca del príncipe.

Y en aquel momento la Caza, La Clave, su padre y la corte cruel que le rodeaba, incluso sus hermanos que le querían muertos habían desaparecido. Solo se encontraban ellos dos, y no había necesidad de una manta, de la soledad desgarradora que les amenazaba para volver a ser dos jóvenes amantes. 

Tal vez Mark Blackthorn podía ser todo lo que Kieran tuviera, pero Kieran no tenía que ser todo lo que Mark tuviera, tal vez estando tan desesperado y necesitado de aquel mestizo que podría conformarse con las migajas que momentos como este eran. Podía vivir de placeres y consuelos efímeros.


End file.
